


Light Into (and Out of) Being

by iamshelbyclaire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Celestial Beings?, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week, Morning!McCree, Night!Hanzo, That's apparently not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshelbyclaire/pseuds/iamshelbyclaire
Summary: A short drabble for McHanzo Week Day One.





	Light Into (and Out of) Being

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It's been a really long time since I've written anything, so hopefully this is alright as my first ficlet back! I hope you enjoy this short (very short) drabble and that McHanzo Week 2017 treats you well! <3

A strong gust of wind sends his hair whipping through the air as he casts a glance over to the horizon. A wry smile lightens his features and he calls out to the brightest stars.

“Stay in your places until the Sun drowns you out, agreed?” The two summer stars bow in obedience to their master and float back to their seasonally-assigned posts to shine for the Night’s love interest. The Lord of the Night’s dark eyes sparkle with mirth as the sun begins to break over the horizon, pinks and yellows being painted into the sky.

“You’re late.”

Hanzo, Lord of the Night, lifts his chin as his shimmering hand is taken in the Morning’s, barely containing his glee as a press from chapped lips sends warmth through his whole body. The dawn soaks them in birdsong and dew as the lovers share a tender kiss during their daily meeting.

“Shucks, darlin’. M’sorry about that.”

“I might be able to forgive you this time, Jesse.” The Earl of Morning hums appreciatively and wraps Hanzo in a warm embrace, nudging his nose against his ear. The Night wavers in his form for a moment and sighs tiredly. 

“Dawn grows shorter and shorter each day. Soon we will have barely a moment together.” A gentle hand fits into his hair and Hanzo melts into the touch, allowing the Morning to warm him to his core. His skin shimmers with starlight and his dark hair with the depths of the sky, contrasting with the warm honey of the Morning’s eyes.

“As long as I can see ya, I can get through these harsh breaks.” The Morning feels his stomach drop when Hanzo’s form shimmers out in the light, so he rushes them to the darkest recesses of the world. His lover’s body solidifies once more, and his sparkling eyes bore into his. 

“I must leave you for the day, my love. I will see you again tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Jesse holds the Night in his arms until he fades away, the sun breaking over the horizon and filling the sky with light. He lifts his face to the warmth and catches sight of two stars shimmering on into the daylight, a smile twisting his face at the gift. He tips his hat as a greeting to the creatures of his lover’s dominion and sets about painting the sky with pinks and oranges, fluffing the clouds and drying the dew from the grass. The stars only vanish when the sun burns through his form as his time of day ends, the twin lights serving as Hanzo’s way of being together longer, of lasting through the Sun's harsh light.


End file.
